Forget Or Forgive
by BettyHanna124
Summary: When Rin becomes lost in a forest and is rescued by a priestess, she learns of her fate if she stays with Sesshomaru. She also learns about her immense spiritual powers. When Rin finally realizes that she must choose between a life with her Lord, or a Life as a priestess a new threat is realized. Will Sesshomaru realize his true feelings for Rin or will he leave her behind.
1. Where have you gone Rin?

The tears streamed down Rin's face as she saw the sun beginning to slip under the horizon. The darkness was vastly cascading over the land and the forest was now a dark and frightful place filled with shadows of demons. Rin was lost in the vast forest which spread for miles in all directions. The warmth of Lord Sesshomaru's and Jaken's fire was beyond her and she was lost and alone. Rin was only about 14 years old at the time which left her with some growing up to do before could finally spread her wings. Rin thought to herself how stupid she was for getting lost at such a time. Lord Sesshomaru might worry and be drawn away from his important business just to look for her. Though Rin knew she herself was menial to a demon like Lord Sesshomaru, still she knew he cared for her enough to want to know where and what she was doing when in such a new and hostile place. Oh why did she have to go looking for a spring at such an hour.

Earlier That Day

"What potion might that be Rin?" Jaken asked while pointing to the lavender soap and shampoo & conditioner Rin carried protectively in the crook of her arm. Rin in a proud tone answered "Why Master Jaken it is Shampoo & Conditioner don't you know of such a potion, it is something Inuyasha's wife , Kagome gave me while we visited her during the birth of her third child." Jaken then asked "For what purpose does the potion serve?" Rin then again in a proud tone answered " For Miss Kagome said that you put the Shampoo on your hair, then wash it out , and then the conditioner on your hair, and then finally wash it out and through this process you will receive shiny, silky hair." Jaken then said in return "Well don't you think that is a lengthy process just to receive shiny hair." Jaken then asked "Why do you choose such a time as now to carry this 'shampoo' & 'conditioner' around." Rin in response "Well If you must know I was hoping to find a hot spring to bathe in and I thought I might as well use these potions to see if they really do work. I have recently noticed a peculiar smell on my hair and body, it smells of smoke and soot which I am sure is not a very pleasant smell for Lord Sesshomaru to be smelling when ever around me." Sesshomaru was very much ahead of them but could still hear every word spoken quite clearly due to his being a youkai. Yes he knew Rin's hair did smell of smoke, but her hair as well smelled of flowers and of berries which surprisingly when combined with smoke smelled quite pleasant. Sesshomaru liked her smell though peculiar it was.

A Small Bit Later

The camp was set up, the fire lit; the blankets which Rin used to make herself a bed were set up and quite comfortable indeed. Rin then asked as ,Sesshomaru was looking out into the nothingness as he mostly did when camp was set up, " Lord Sesshomaru if nothing else is needed of me may I go look for a spring to wash my hair in please?" Sesshomaru had heard her words but did not listen, he nodded almost as if it were an automatic response and then said to be back before the night comes. Rin then gathered dry cloth and the materials which Kagome had given to her and went off into the clearing.

Present

Rin wandered alone and on her own, she had found a hot spring and had bathed and washed her hair, and then washed herself in the lavender soap. Rin was feared their might be someone watching so she did not fully undress, she only took off her kimono and kept the white under gown on while she bathed. Rin noticed how nice her body and hair smelled and wondered if maybe Lord Sesshomaru might notice , but that was a foolish thing to wonder because Lord Sesshomaru only speaks when words are necessary and to compliment Rin would be a waste of words, at least in her mind. Rin had brought some spare cloth to dry herself off with. She then dried herself off at once and commenced to at least try to dry her now drenched hair. The sun's light was now dimming and Rin realized that she should start on her way back to where Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken were camped.

A Small Bit Later

The sun was now gone from the sky and everything was cascaded into darkness. Tears streamed down Rin's face as she wept. Rin began to sob quietly with her head between her knees as she sat on the ground. Rin looked up into the sky which was overflowing with stars. The night sky was beautiful at least, it gave Rin some comfort knowing that when she looked into the sky and saw the stunningly gorgeous stars Lord Sesshomaru was under those same stars. It somehow in a strange way made Rin feel as though she was not alone and was still connected with Lord Sesshomaru no matter the distance between them. Rin then dried her tears and began to fumble her way down a path and into the woods with only her determination to find her Lord and the clothes on her back.


	2. Who is Kayou

The Next Day "Let me tell you Inuyasha, having 3 children is just fine, but when you reach 4 it all goes to hell" Miroku tells Inuyasha. "When you have that fourth child everyone and sometimes you go insane. One day before the fourth baby is born everyone knows how to act and behave, but when that child comes into the world everyone loses their minds. I mean literally, Sango has just stopped caring. I came home yesterday and the crayons Kagome had given us were stuck up Sango's nose while the children were coloring one another." Inuyasha now seemed a little distraught as he wondered if the same thing might happen to Kagome. She was that kind of type person though, she could just get really angry or depressed by small things and since he was a hanyou Inuyasha couldn't understand her emotions at all. "Well from what you've told me I'll never let that happen to Kagome, I for one will discipline my children." Inuyasha said a little proudly. "Oh no you can't do that because you'll be 'too hard' on them." Miroku said in response with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Well Miroku I think I know just what Sango needs. She needs a husband with a SPINE! So what if the children aren't happy, if they act up they deserve to get what's coming to them." Inuyasha said to Miroku. Miroku then commented "Well I'd like to see you say that to Kagome, and anyways we need to get to town Sango will get really angry if I'm not home by noon."

The Night Before

Rin walked in the lonesome of the solemn night for what seemed like hours. Rin made it onto a small road which was well worn from use. It gave her a small bit of security knowing that maybe someone or maybe even Lord Sesshomaru might find her if she settled herself on the road. After only a few minutes of sitting on the well worn road Rin's eyes became heavy with sleep deprivation Rin collapsed on the road and laid there sleeping peacefully. Rin was at peace as she slept on that cold, dusty road simply because she was in a dream where Lord Sesshomaru was right there with her as she slept, holding her while she slept on his lap.

The Morning After

She was a small, young girl with beautiful hair that smelled of flowers. She looked fatigued and that was all, she didn't seem seriously injured at all, only a little tired. The young girl lay in the road exposed and so it was only decent for Kayou to bring the girl back to town with her since she was a priestess. And so Kayou simply loaded the young girl onto her gray mare and she was back to the village.

Everyone was interested in the young one. This was quite a strange occurrence when one lived in such a quiet village as this one. Kayou had to seal all the doors and windows to her small hut just so that no one would try to peak at the peculiar girl found in the woods. As Rin awoke, she was startled by her surroundings. Such a change in scenery made Rin quite distressed, as you can imagine. She was in a strange place with strange people talking about her without the knowledge that she was awake and listening intently to every word. Rin then suddenly spoke up in a weak and feeble voice "Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Who are you and what have you done with My Lord?"

A Small Bit Later

Kayou was a young priestess who put the safety of her village before anything else in her world. Kayou was a determined woman when it came to saving all who can be saved. She saw light at the center of all evil, and believed strongly that all, even demons, could be reformed. Kayou was an amazing woman to put in the least. Kayou had once loved a demon that had saved her when she was younger and she spent much of her time with that demon as she grew to be the young and beautiful priestess she is today. She too, like Rin, loved a demon, but the demon she loved was killed when trying to protect the village from attack. Kayou since has devoted all of her time to protecting the village from attack and to becoming the best priestess one could be. Kayou, when she saw the young one, was reminded of herself when she was younger and vulnerable to attack, and so Kayou brought the young one back with her. When Kayou looked at the contours of the young girl's face she saw that the girl traveled hard and ate little. Rin, though she was a beautiful young girl, still showed signs of wear and tear from the long days of travel with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken.

Kayou approached Rin with caution seeing how Rin seemed quite frightened and asked her name. Rin automatically in a small yet still trying to be polite voice "Rin." Kayou then said in response "Well Rin why were you alone in the forest, and where did you come from for I know you are certainly not from this village." Rin then answered in response "I was looking for my Lord and I travel with him, I had gotten lost in the forest in the night." "well then, we will get you something to eat and then we shall go looking for your Lord if you'd like." Rin instinctively nodded yes and with that Kayou went out to get some food to cook for Rin.


	3. Kayou and Rin: Is there a differnce?

The Earlier That Day

"Where the HELL IS Rin! Jaken, YOU FOOL!" Sesshomaru said while clenching a piece of Rin's clothing in his hand while anger seeped across his face. "Well, uh… I thought Rin had been with you when you went out before the night…and uhh… well I went to sleep before that night came and I… uh… thought that she had returned in the night." Sesshomaru responded with intense aggression in his voice "Well Jaken it seems as though you were wrong, and your stupidity has cost me something that is worth more than a 1,000 of you. It will do you good to leave my presence and go and find Rin." Jaken left as quickly as his legs would allow him. With that Sesshomaru was off to look for Rin, his most prized possession.

Later That Day

Rin feasted on the pork broth Kayou had cooked for her While Kayou watched with curious eyes as the young girl consumed all the broth in a matter of what seemed like seconds. Kayou then curiously asked "So Rin, you tell me you have been traveling with a Lord Sesshomaru. Will you please tell me more about him when you are finished with the broth. Rin then drank down the last of the delicious broth Kayou had made for her and responded to Kayou's question. "My Lord is a demon of exceptional proportions. He posses immense strength and shall slay any demon that blocks his way. I went to cleanse my hair the day before and I lost my way in the dark and winding forest. May I please have more broth priestess Kayou?" Kayou instinctively, with a look of slight amazement on her face from what the young Rin had just said, took another spoonful of the pork broth and gingerly spilled it into Rin's bowl.

The Same Time That Day

"InuHime! InuHime where are you!" Kagome yelled at the top of lungs. "InuHime where have gone, you know your father will be mad if finds that you have been in the forest, you are forbidden you know!" Kagome then threatened to the nowhere to be seen InuHime. Kagome then chuckled at herself when she finally noticed the ever apparent traits her husband and daughter both shared. InuHime was the second oldest child of Inuyasha and Kagome. InuHime possessed so many of her father's physical traits and his character traits. Both had fluffy, velvet ears, both had golden eyes, and both had quite a hard time expressing their feelings toward others. Kagome at times looked at her beautiful and young daughter with amazement; for she looked and acted so alike to Inuyaha it sometimes was hard to tell them apart. "InuHime if you aren't right here, in front of me by the time I count to 5 I am going to call your father and unlike me he can smell your scent and track you down so this is your last chance.", immediately the black haired InuHime appeared directly in front of Kagome. "Well then, how about going to see Aunt Sango and your cousins, would you like that?" InuHime then wrapped her small fingers around Kagome's hand and they set off onto the road leading to Sango and Miroku's home.

A Little Later That Day

Rin watched Kayou intently as Kayou crushed herbs into small bits until they were small enough to make into a potion. A small and withered body lay across the room. He was a small human boy who looked as though death would claim him at anytime now, and yet Kayou crushed these herbs into a medicine that will surely be wasted on the dying boy. Rin was in utter confusion at the act Kayou was performing, Rin wondered why Kayou would waste her time doing such a time consuming act when it would only be wasted.

When Kayou was finally done with crushing the herbs and mixing them into a medicine for the dying boy, Kayou then lifted the dying boy's head high enough for him to drink in the medicine. She then laid the boy's head back down onto the mat which lay on the floor and went over to Rin and in a hushed voice said "Now Rin, the small boy over in the corner there is dying, he is in a very substantial amount of pain at the moment. There is a herb in the meadow close to the pond that is very helpful when relieving pain, Rin, would you like to come with me to the meadow and search for herbs to treat his condition?" Rin in response then enthusiastically nodded.

The Meadow smelled of lilacs and lavender. Herbs of all kinds infested the meadow. Rin thought the meadow was the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life. Rin rolled in the beds of lilacs for hours, for the meadow's smell was in likeness to Rin's mother. The smell of lilacs and lavender was strangely comforting to Rin as she explored the huge meadow in search of the herb she was to find for Kayou. Kayou watched in amusement as Rin stumbled through the seemingly endless meadow. Rin then fell down beside Kayou who was sitting peacefully in the center of the meadow. Rin was thoroughly exhausted from her romping and roaming of the marvelous meadow. "Rin, if I may ask, do you have feelings for this demon, this Lord Sesshomaru as you call him." Kayou asked with curiosity radiating from her voice. Rin was a little taken aback by the question and its sudden manner. Rin then considered everything she has ever felt for her Lord, she has felt gratitude and thankfulness towards him for all the times he has saved her, and she had always felt a small pang of worry when he left for battle, and at times she has recently felt a feeling that was so pure and indescribable , feeling that came onto her whenever in close proximity of him and it was a warm feeling that she got when around him. Rin then answered with a bit of uncertainty in her voice " Well my Lord did save my life and I will always be grateful that unnecessary action he took to save and I have felt worry when my lord battles an admirable foe, but still there is a feeling I get when in close quarters with my Lord, the feeling of having no insides is what I feel when around him and then suddenly my cheeks and face start to burn." Kayou instantly knew that this young girl was in most likeness to her, the girl like her , was in love with a demon.


	4. Rin, Accidently Found

The Same Day

Sesshomaru walked solemnly through the forest, looking for Rin. While doing this Sesshomaru thought of what his mother had told him years before about not being able to bring Rin back from the dead any longer and so on after this Sesshomaru watched over Rin so that nothing would happen to her. If she died, she died and he could do nothing about. His own helplessness angered Sesshomaru more than anything. He then remembered the anger he felt when he was helpless to protect Kagura from Naroku. He remembered the hatred of Naroku he felt when Kagura died. All she had wanted was freedom and she died for it. On the day of Kagura's death Sesshomaru felt a new feeling that he had never felt before, maybe it was grief or maybe it was love, but nonetheless as Sesshomaru almost always did he shunned the feeling and never spoke of it aloud to anyone else. Sesshomaru then felt a feeling that he knew the word to go with it, worry.

A Bit Later

Kayou and Rin plucked flowers and herbs from their places among the beautiful and fertile meadow. Kayou had brought an empty basket when they had first arrived and now her basket was overflowing with brightly colored flowers and fresh herbs. Rin had her long jet black hair in a braid that was riddled with flowers of the most beautiful of scents. Merrily, both returned to the small and seemingly never tiring village with extreme glee. Rin skipped along with Kayou by her side while the village hurried along in a restless manner. When Kayou and Rin entered Kayou's small hut they did so quietly as to not wake the sickly boy he lay still in the corner. Kayou then again began to crush the herbs into small bits and continue to make potions and medicines. While Rin continued to watch with a manner of intensity.

The Same Day

"Youkai, Iyemae! Cease and desist!" Sango barked at her wild children as Kagome and InuHime entered the house in which Sango dwelled. Both children stopped their incessant bickering at once as they soon saw that they had company over. "I am so very sorry Kagome; my children are the most outrageous scoundrels ever to be born." Sango said in an almost calm voice while she turned to look at her children who sat quietly hoping to have another chance at getting o their mother's good side. "I swear the only one who is quiet is Loupae, and I think that's because he does not know how to talk yet." Sango said to the understanding Kagome. "Yes, indeed raising children, especially the children of Miroku, can be a very challenging task to take on, but my dear friend I trust in you." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Mommy, mommy how come they get to do that with the baby and I don't!" InuHime said to her mother while simultaneously shaking her arm back and forth and pointing to Youkai and Iyemae who were up in a tree holding the youngest, Juka, by his toes. When Sango saw this, a look of pure embarrassment and rage came over her face and became her expression. Sango then said, trying as hard as she could to control her anger "Will you please excuse me while get my toddler out of a tree." And with that Sango left the house and went towards the backyard where her 1 year old son was being hung by his toes from a tree by his two outrageously wild sisters. Sango then proceeded to tell her children about their demon slaying heritage about how she had brought them into this world and at anytime take them out if she so pleased to. Kagome a little at loss at what to tell her daughter waited patiently for Sango to come back from telling her children 'the what's what' speech. Sango then, wither toddler in her arms and her now scared out of their minds, children following, she reentered the room with a smile covering her face to hide her shame. "Well then, what were you talking about Kagome?" Asked Sango. "Oh nothing really. How about I listen to your troubles for once." Kagome tried to say cheerfully. "I don't all that much trouble with the only exception being my children of course, but I have heard some recent gossip about a girl about Rin's age getting lost in a forest and being found by a priestess in the next town over." Sango said with a bit of curiosity in her voice. "Do you mean that town with fine silk shops and pork?" Kagome said incisively. "Yes!" Answered Sango dreamily, for both were mesmerized with just the thought of the village. For any kind of woven cloth could be found there, and the pigs from the village had a strangely sweet taste to it. "Well then it would be only right to go and try to find where this lost girl belongs." Kagome says as she devises a plan for getting out of the house and into that village which possesses such fine cloth. Sango then agrees, "Yes that would be only right."


	5. Should I Stay OR Should I Go

That Night

They all sat in Sango's house feasting on a meal Kagome and Sango had made together. Everyone was there, for an hour earlier Miroku and Inuyasah returned to a very angered Sango who had specifically told Miroku to be back by noon. But all was quickly forgiven when the food was finally finished cooking. Kagome sat next to InuHime who beamed greatly at the sight of her father, for she loved him greatly. Kagome held her small six month old in the crook of her arm, being careful so that no food was spilled on him. Meanwhile, Youkai, Iyemae, Loupae, and Kagome's son wairyoi were playing in the backyard on the old oak. Wairyoi was an utter amazement to the other children due to his great strength, agility, and most of all his silver hair and ears. Kagome asked, while looking down at her plate, "Inuyasha, Sango and I have heard some recent gossip about a girl was lost in forest the next village over , so Sango and I decided that we should go over there and…well… look for her parents or someone she knows." Inuyasha knew that she was trying to pull the wool over her eyes and so he decided to beat her at her own game and so he said, "Well I guess it will be alright, but you have to take the pups with you." Miroku then nodded in agreement and said "yes, yes. The children do need a chance to go to the village for a bit. They need time to be around people and interact with others… that are…well…not exceptionally weird." Kagome knew that was probably the best she was going to get from Inuyasha. Bringing the pups to town with them wouldn't be that bad right? Kagome thought to herself, well you never know until you try.

The Next Day

Inuyasha awoke to his wailing pup, Aikoi, and 8 bottles filled with milk and a note attached the bottles saying 'Gone to town milk here, love Kagome'. Inuyasha then in a fit of rage yelled "Kagome!"

"Do you think Inuyasha will be enraged by what you did?" Sango asked while Juka slept and slobbered on her back as she carried him. "Well not exceptionally and anyways he has Miroku to help him with Aikoi, I'm sure combined they can figure out how to take care of a baby for 1 day?" Kagome said while internally she questioned herself on the matter, because for truth, Inuyasha had never taken care of a baby before. "Youkai, Iyemae, Loupae don't go too far ahead of us alright!" Sango yelled to her completely despondent children. Kagome then bent down to close to Wairyoi and told him "Stay close to them and watch out for them, make sure they listen to what their mother says." Then in almost an instant Wairyoi was off in a dead run and almost instantly Wairyoi was beside Sango's children.

The Same Day

Sesshomaru was overcome by these feeling of worry, and maybe something more, for Rin. Sesshomaru again thought of how he had lost Kagura to Naroku, he had, for the first time in his life, failed at something. All his life had chosen not to care for anyone but himself, so that he would never have to protect someone other than himself, so that he could never fail someone. But when Kagura died, he had failed her, and he for maybe the first time in his life, he had felt grief, and if there was one thing he learned from that experience, it was that he never wanted to feel that way again and that he would never fail someone again.

A Bit Later That Day

"Miroku, do you know how to change a diaper or not!", "Well, that depends on your definition of 'changing a diaper'". Miroku said as he looked down at the wailing, diaper less, pup. Inuyasha was already enraged that Kagome had left the pup with him in the first place now he was even angrier that Miroku was pretending to know everything about babies and then when put in the situation he knows nothing. "Miroku DO YOU KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER OR NOT! You IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled while the pup wailed even louder. Miroku finally answered, "Well…uh…no." Inuyasha's eyes grew huge with rage and he was without any doubt, enraged.

That Same Day

"InuHime, Don't You Dare!" Kagome said in a threatening tone as her daughter went over and snuck some pork from a stranger's plate. InuHime put the pork back onto the stranger's plate with a bit of disappointment on her face. Wairyoi then laughed at his young sibling's expression. Sango's face was then completely covered with embarrassment as she saw that her children were attempting the same exact thing. A distraught Sango then marched over to her fleeting children while simultaneously shouting things that ought not to be heard by children.

That Same Day

Rin's time with Kayou had been quite enjoyable indeed, for it had been such a long since Rin had really talked and spent time with other humans. Kayou had been so nice and so understanding towards her and Rin felt small bit in debt to her for that. All Rin wanted was to please Kayou, all she wanted was to help Kayou and to be by her at almost all times, for Kayou was so different from Lord Sesshomaru, Kayou would let her lay in her lap at times and they would talk and it seemed as though Kayou would humor her to end. Rin did miss her Lord though, she missed his silent ways and she missed how sometimes when he didn't know it Rin would catch him staring at her, watching over her maybe. But Rin found village life quite fulfilling and didn't miss all the incessant traveling they did, nor did she miss Master Jaken's crude comments about her. Rin was at loss with what to do with herself, should she stay here with Kayou, or try once more to find her Lord. This, to Rin, was perplexing. But suddenly, she saw two familiar figures walking towards her. Finally there was a person she knew in the village. The sight of them made Rin's eyes swell up with tears as she ran toward them. Finally, Rin was no longer lost with strangers.


	6. The Tears Spilled For Sesshomaru

The Same Day

Sesshomaru's nostrils were inflamed with Rin's scent. He couldn't stop himself from sprinting towards the ever so thickening of Rin's scent. Sesshomaru was overtaken with feelings of somewhat relief. Jaken was screeching in the background for Sesshomaru to slow down, but Sesshomaru was already entranced by the thought of sprinting blindly till he found his Rin. Sesshomaru only seemed to be a white and red blur, for he ran in such a rapid fashion.

Earlier That Day

"Lady Kagome!" Rin exclaimed with a look of pure joy and glee painted on her face. Rin then broke away from priestess Kayou's grip and ran full force towards Kagome. Kagome quickly refrained from talking to Sango and looked ahead of her only to see Rin. Rin kept running towards her and then suddenly wrapped her arms around Kagome in a tight embrace of relief. This nearly knocked Kagome down, for Rin was somehow much stronger than she was. Kagome was slightly shocked and what was happening hadn't yet registered with her. Rin continued to say "Oh Lady Kagome, you will never comprehend how relieved I am to see you. I was lost and alone and scared. The only relief I felt was when I met priestess Kayou." Rin suddenly backed away from Kagome, she now realized how foolish she must have looked and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. "Rin, what are you doing?" Kayou asked quizzically. Much explaining will be needed to be done by Rin.

The Same Day

The Pup had finally gone to sleep and was resting peacefully. Inuyasha and Miroku lay on the floor, completely exhausted from taking care of the pup. Both lay their talking of what they were going to tell Kagome when she and Sango got home from town. Inuyasha got up from lying on the floor and asked Miroku if he wanted anything to eat. Miroku answered with an exhausted nod. Inuyasha then continued on his way toward the pantry. Inuyasha found a pot filled with rice. He quickly reached for it and held it by its lid. BAM, CRASH! The pot shattered on the floor. Inuyasha's face was then distorted into an expression of pure horror as both Miroku and Inuyasha look at the devilish pup. The pup rolled over on its blanket. Miroku and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Pup then wailed louder than Inuyasha Had ever heard it wail before. Both simultaneously yelled at one another "You woke the PUP. YOU IDIOT!

That Night

Sesshomaru was close, really close. Rin's scent was so strong that he barely had to try to track her. Sesshomaru was relieved by the fact that her scent was so strong, it meant he was close and that was what relieved him. He ran rapidly in the direction of her scent and as he did he came upon a village which was peppered with Rin's scent.

Sesshomaru kept to the shadows as he swiftly moved from one patch of the village to the next, while he was guided by Rin's scent. The moon was full and quite beautiful as Sesshomaru seemingly glided under it. He then remembered that on every full moon Rin would stand under its ivory light and merely look toward it with the wonder filled eyes of a child. She was so tall now; it was hard to believe that she used to be of such little stature. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of black and her skin tan which only complimented her magnificent brown eyes. Rin was beautiful and was kindly to all who she saw fit. Her personality was open, and not at all in any likeness to his own. Rin was completely alone in her category. Sesshomaru did not have the right to dictate Rin's life, for if she stayed and lived in a human village she would be undoubtedly be happier than she ever could be if she stayed with him. He could not have the feelings she possessed, for he was a demon and would never be able to understand her if she had feelings and he did not. He could not give her fulfilling conversation, for he had none. He was nothing alike to her and never would be and it would be cruel for both to even provide the hope that even though they lived in separate worlds, they could still together. It was cruel to give hope and then take it away, and if there was one thing Sesshomaru didn't want to be to Rin, it would be to be cruel. Then instantly Sesshomaru heard "Wairyoi, quiet yourself! Rin was talking." He knew this voice, it was Kagome! And she spoke of Rin! Hearing her name be spoken immediately snapped Sesshomaru out of his contemplation of leaving her in the village. Sesshomaru then in one quick flash arrived at the hut where He had heard Kagome's voice. Sesshomaru stood in the shadow of the hut and listened closely for Rin. Her scent was strong and intoxicating, she smelled of lavender and lilac. She smelled sweeter than she had ever smelled. "I was separated from my Lord and Lady Kayou found me and took me back here to the village with her. I wish sincerely to find him. I miss my Lord…" Rin sniffled while tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her Lord. Sesshomaru suddenly realized that Rin felt a longing for him as he had felt a longing for her. His eyes opened wide as he heard her sniffle and try to hold back the tears. She was crying for him.


	7. Rin and Sesshomaru Confess

That Same Night

On that night Rin went to sleep crying. She went to sleep thinking of her Lord and how she missed him greatly. She missed the protection he provided and she as well missed his mere essence. Whenever she thought of him for too long or to greatly her cheeks start to burn and she feels feeble. Worry consumed Rin as she fell asleep next to InuHime. But no longer would Rin allow herself to cry, for she made herself promise that the only tears she would allow would be saved for Lord Sesshomaru's death, and so Rin would never cry again.

Kayou and Kagome talked in hushed whispers so not to wake the children. Sango sat idle with her 4 children. Kayou told Kagome of what she had discovered about Rin. Kagome then informed Kayou of what kind of relationship was held between all of them. This exchanging of information kept Kagome and Kayou busy enough so that they did not even sense Sesshomaru's presence which he still sustained outside the hut. Sesshomaru sat idly outside the hut thinking of Rin and what he should do. He knew that Rin was much better off if he just left her there with Kagome, and yet he wanted to just sweep her up and carry her off with him. Rin deserved to at least be happy but that would cause Sesshomaru unhappiness. For Sesshomaru had grown severely attached to Rin, he liked to simply hear her voice when he and Jaken went traveling. He had grown accustomed to her presence and wanted her warmth near him. He knew to take her with him would be selfish. She didn't deserve to always be in danger because she was with him, she didn't deserve to have to follow him everywhere and to always travel great distances. Yet Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her in that incredibly safe village, he wanted to take her with him and he didn't care if he was being selfish, he didn't care he just wanted her presence. It didn't matter to him that he was being selfish with Rin. What did it matter that Rin deserved to stay in this village, she was happy with him, she had even cried tears for him so what did it matter that he was being selfish with her. He could protect her better than anyone else and he wanted her. He finally admitted to himself that he wanted her; he wanted her to be with him.

The Next Day

In the early hours of the morning Sesshomaru retreated to the forest so not to be seen by the villagers. Anyways since he had decided to take her with him he still had business to attend to before he took Rin back from the village. Meanwhile, Rin, Kagome, Kayou, and Sango awoke from their slumber to find a wailing Aikoi and a disgruntled Inuyasha and Miroku. Both looked as though they had been in a battle with a powerful demon. Inuyasha then with a very angry expression handed the crying pup to Kagome. Kagome instantly took the small pup in her arms and the pup immediately quieted its sobs and began to sleep. Inuyasha then fell backwards in exhaustion. Miroku soon after did the same. Kagome then spent the next half an hour explaining who Miroku and Inuyasha were and what they were doing.

A Bit Later

Kayou and Kagome were at loss with what to do with Rin. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would probably want her back and was looking for her at this very moment, but what was best for Rin. She was 15 which was the same age in which Kagome, herself was plunged into this strange time of demons. But Rin was still so young and she had only known a life with demons and didn't she at least deserve a little time with people of her own kind to know what both ways of life were like. Kagome saw how Rin missed Sesshomaru and how melancholy she was, and yet she still thought it would probably be best for her to stay in a human village. Though Rin wanted to be with Sesshomaru, the best thing for her would be to stay in the somewhat peaceful human village. Kagome knew that if Rin stayed here with Kayou she could maybe learn new skills and maybe become an accomplished priestess and it would be safe for her in the village, but still the fact remained that Rin would probably be miserable if Sesshomaru finds her and she is made to stay. Rin loved Sesshomaru; there was no doubt about that.

A Small Bit Later

Kagome, Kayou, Sango, and all of their children came to the meadow in which Kayou and Rin had come once before to collect herbs. The smell of flowers filled all of their noses and the feeling of peace engulfed all of them as well. Wairyoi, Youkai, Iyemae, Loupe and even Juka played and frolicked in the meadow which was peaceful. Sango followed and made sure none of them got themselves in any trouble, while Kayou, Kagome, InuHime, and Rin stayed behind enjoying the beautiful scenery. Kagome had brought and old blanket in which all of them sit on. Kagome positioned Aikoi in his basket so that he was comfortable and then she sat with Kayou and Rin. All of them sat on the blanket quite comfortably, InuHime rested her head on her mother's lap while Rin sat next to Aikoi and Kayou sat towards the end watching all of them. Then the conversation began.

"Rin, you know you don't have to go back with Sesshomaru, right?"Kagome asked quizzically. "Yes, I know that. It's just that I want to go back with Lord Sesshomaru." Answered Rin. "I feel a strong spiritual power coming from you Rin. You could become a priestess if you wished to. I would train you." Kayou interjected. "Yes, indeed. You could become a priestess if you wished." Kagome then said. "Well thank you, but if I have to leave my Lord, then I must decline, for I could never leave Lord Sesshomaru." Rin answered. "Are you talking about uncle Sesshomaru? Daddy's brother, well I wouldn't want to stay with him. You must love him or something to want to stay with him rather than staying with mama." InuHime senselessly interjected. Everyone's eyes then became wide and Rin's face was red with horror. She had already contemplated if she loved Sesshomaru or not and she had decided she had loved him, but to have someone, even a young child, say it made Rin's face burn with embarrassment. "InuHime!" Kagome exclaimed at her daughter making such a comment. "It's alright, I suppose I do love him if I'm willing to leave such an irresistible offer behind just to follow him. I could stay with you two who seem to care for my well being, but no I choose to follow a demon to the ends of the earth, someone would have to be in love to do such a foolish thing wouldn't you say." Rin said with a slight smile since she finally admitted the truth to herself and to others. She finally said it.


	8. What of Unrequited Love

That Same Day

"Does Rin really love Sesshomaru mama?" InuHime asked with a curious look on her face. For Rin was sitting down near the pond with her chin resting on her knees. "I suppose so. They have spent a lot of time with one another and he has saved her countless times. Love is a peculiar thing InuHime, and it can happen between almost anyone." Kagome answered while staring at the certainly confused Rin. Rin was so young and yet so seasoned by her travels with the great demon Sesshomaru that it seemed as though she was so much older in mind than she really was. Kagome knew that when she finally realized that she loved Inuyasha; even though it was dangerous she would follow him anywhere and couldn't be told not to by anyone. So Kagome realized that as long as Rin felt these feelings for Sesshomaru she could never be told to not go with him, to not stay behind and let him leave. But the question still remained, did Sesshomaru feel the same kinds of feelings Rin felt for him? But no matter, Rin would certainly be found if Sesshomaru so wished. It didn't matter if Kagome and Kayou and everyone else wanted for Rin to stay and become a priestess which she could certainly be, for if Sesshomaru wanted to take her and if Rin wanted to go, they would leave. They would escape to the most unknown places of the world if they so wished and it didn't matter what anyone of them thought.

"Lady Kagome, do you think I could be a priestess? If so, I could fight along Lord Sesshomaru and be useful to him." Rin asked in a slightly feeble voice. "Why yes, you could certainly become a priestess. Your spiritual power is strong and with training you easily become a powerful priestess." Kagome Answered with a bit of shock, for she had not expected Rin. "Well it seems as though My Lord will not be coming for me anytime soon. I might as well try to become useful to him while he's gone." Rin said with no joy at all in her voice.

The Next Day

Rin held the bow in her hands sternly as Kagome and Kayou instructed her. Rin pulled an arrow from her quiver and positioned it on her bow. She then pulled the arrow back and anchored her hand at her lip. Rin inhaled and held her breath as she aimed for the target. Rin then released the arrow and it in an instant hit the bull's eye with a shiver. Rin was a natural when it came to archery. Her skill was far more developed than what Kagome and Kayou had thought. Rin would surely become a great priestess with practice; she certainly had the skill to do so. But the question still remained, would Rin stay and train to become a priestess or would Sesshomaru come and disappear with her into the forest. Kagome had no idea on what to do. She knew Sesshomaru would take Rin if he pleased and would not care if he was being selfish with her. For if he desired her presence he would certainly take her. He is able to feel love for Rin, but would he be able to love her enough to want her happiness more than his own.

The Same Time That Day

"Lady Kayou, how did you know you loved him?" InuHime asked rather curiously. Kayou though was quite confused by the question and then asked "For whom do you talk of InuHime?" InuHime then answered "You know, Yasei. You love him dearly, for he is riddled across your thoughts." Kayou finally realized what InuHime was talking about. She was talking of the demon she had loved not so long ago. She was talking of Yasei, the one and only man she had ever loved. She did think of him often and her heart was scarred by his memory. Kayou knew that Rin loved a demon just as she did and Kayou knew the way she felt at this very minute and she also knew of what was to come for Rin. For Rin was to end up just alike to Kayou, for Kayou, though occupied by other things, and would never be able to forget about Sesshomaru.

"I … I, loved him… when , when he first embraced me, the first time he held me in his arms and I felt his protection. That's when I first knew I loved him." Kayou finally answered with hesitance riddled throughout her very being. "Do you think Rin really loves Sesshomaru?"Kayou then asked. "I suppose so, for when I sense Sesshomaru's thoughts they always have some trace of her on his mind, and she always having some trace of him on her mind. He has held her as well you know, in the way you described yourself being held by Yasei. I know little of Sesshomaru, but I do know that he has feelings of love towards her." InuHime then answered. InuHime was truly aged beyond her years. "InuHime, do you believe that demons and humans can truly love one another. They are of two different worlds aren't they?" Kayou then asked.


	9. The past of Kayou and Yasei

The Past Of Kayou

The dark and winding road atop the mountain was foreboding, yet Kayou's family still went down the road. Kayou's father was a poor farmer who was trying to escape his village which was terrorized by demons. Kayou was only 12 at the time and had I younger sister and 2 older brothers. Her family had practically nothing but family and their father would never risk that. And so her father had decided to escape from their chaotic village by traveling down this dark winding road leading down to the base of the mountain on which the village was located. All the other routes out of and into the village were blocked by demons who wished for none to escape their grasp. The demons were a ruthless tribe of thunder demons who took joy in having humans as slaves to serve under them. The thunder demons had no respect toward human life and thought of all humans as servants. Kayou's father could no longer take the oppression of the thunder demons and so he decided to escape with his family to a near village not far from the base of the mountain.

They left in the night and by noon they were nearly halfway down the mountain. Kayou's legs were tired and she felt as though at any moment her legs would fail her she would sink to her knees. Kayou's legs and head ached, but still she walked knowing that if they were caught the worst of punishment would be enforced onto them. Suddenly his voice was heard, his horrible raspy voice.

Kayou's father called out for her to run and hide and so she did, but she couldn't allow herself to run that far a distance, her family came before herself. Kayou hid in some nearby bushes and watched her father fight as hard as he could against the demon. Her father then yelled for her to run and suddenly without her control Kayou ran. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her legs burned, but she ran, she ran as fast as she could. Screams came from behind her and she recognized them as her mother and sisters screams. She heard her father pleading for all of their lives, and she then heard utter silence. She heard nothing but the crunching of the leaves from under her feet as she ran. But suddenly Kayou could no longer run and so she dropped to her knees and sobbed, now comprehending what the silence meant. The sound of crunching leaves came from behind her and she heard his breathe and then his raspy voice say "You can comeback with me wench, I'll make good use of you. From the depths of hell your father can watch you suffer by my hand." He then reached for her arm with his rough, ugly hand and Kayou fainted out of fear and exhaustion.

Kayou awoke to the smell of blood. She soon realized that she was being carried by a silvered hair demon. His kimono was soaked with blood, but she was sure it was not his own. Kayou was surprisingly not alarmed that she was being carried off by a silvered haired demon that had a kimono soaked with blood. He could have ripped her to shreds without spilling a single drop of her blood on his kimono, yet he was carrying her. Kayou was suddenly overtaken by the need to sleep and so she again closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep.

That Night

Yasei looked at the small human girl he had saved and wondered to himself why the hell he saved her. Why did he kill that thunder demon and save her. Why the hell did he do that? Yasei had never done such a thing before and he didn't even know why he did it. He knew he wanted to keep her safe, but why. Why did he want to protect her? He watched her intently as she slept on the ground. Her hair was black and was knotted, her kimono was soaked with demon blood and she smelled of it too. Her face was covered with dirt and sweat, yet her beauty shone through. Her skin was porcelain and so were her features. Yasei was in complete and utter confusion as he watched Kayou's eyes open. He stared at her intently once again, her eyes were dark and brown, and they looked like what a caring mother's eyes should look like. "Where is my family?" Kayou asked. Yasei then answered "Lying dead in the forest." For he could not comprehend sadness and had no idea of how to provide sympathy. "Why did you save me? What are you going to do with me?" Kayou then asked. "Now even I cannot provide an answer to that, and I do not know what I am going to with you yet. But I must say you are, even when sleeping, a peculiar character." Yasei answered. Kayou looked at the incredibly strange silver haired demon that had rescued her without even a reason to. He had marvelous silver hair and golden eyes, he was beautiful to Kayou, it was hard to believe that someone with such beauty could still kill so ruthlessly and thinks nothing of it.

6 Months Later

"Yasei, why must you be so insensate? You do know this secretive personality of yours does nothing for you." Kayou playfully commented to Yasei. "Yes, yes I know. My personality is lacking, but you must understand, I cannot feel as you do, I am not alike to you at all." Yasei responded just as playfully. Yasei, as Kayou had come to know him, was a peculiar demon indeed. I preferred to have company and he liked to talk and had a sense of humor. He would sometimes humor Kayou when she said or wished for something. He was quite peculiar indeed. Kayou jumped down from the old stone ledge on which she was balancing. She then walked right beside Yasei with a bit of a smirk on her face. "I think I know why you are so emotionless towards everyone and thing." Kayou then said with her devilish smile only growing wider. "Oh and why is that." Yasei then commented. "You do not allow yourself to feel because you simply cannot handle feelings so strong." Kayou said. "Think what you wish, Kayou, but the only feeling I feel is resentment towards my decisions." Yasei responded. He could be vicious with his words at times, but Kayou knew he felt some caring feelings towards her.

{Hey, I'm sorry for not describing Yasei that well. I couldn't think of the right words to describe him so when you imagine what he looks like just imagine Inutaisho because I really can't think of any other way to describe him right now}


	10. Feedback Please )

{If you would like for me to keep writing this story please comment. If no one comments I will start on another story. It is getting harder and harder to write for this story. I feel as though no one really likes this story and if that is I really don't want to work my ass off writing it if no one likes it. So if you would like for me to continue this story please comment. If I don't receive any feedback I will start on my other story.} Please tell me if I should keep writing! ;) ;]


	11. Yasei, The Protector

The fire was dying, but the moon was full and it shone through the clouds with its ivory light. Kayou stirred the embers, trying to once again ignite its flame. This was futile though, for the fire was going to die out and leave both her and Yasei in the dark of night. But it didn't matter all that much though, for Kayou was exhausted and was surely going to drift into sleep soon and Yasei could see exceptionally well in the night. Kayou then lay down on the cold ground and closed her eyes. Yasei watched Kayou while she did this, he always watched her while she slept. It had been around 4 years since Yasei rescued her and it had been an incredible 4 years at that. Each and almost every night Kayou slept on the ground with only Yasei's protection as her cover, and Kayou loved every minute of it. Kayou loved the way Yasei did everything he did; he was so unlike to the demons Kayou had been told of. He had rescued her and protected her for all the time she had known him. He had the marks of an Inu Youkai, yet he had feelings. This completely baffled Kayou. And so this is how the nights were spent, Kayou wondering if Yasei had feelings of love toward her, and Yasei staring at her while she did this.

The embers had died out and it was past midnight. The ivory light of the moon shown down on both of them. Kayou then awoke to find a growling Yasei on top of her. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were fully displayed in a quite threatening manner. Yasei then let out another threatening growl into the darkness of night. Kayou felt anger radiating from his body. He was fully covering her body and his hands were digging into the ground as a way of trying to release a small bit of the building anger inside him. Kayou was practically pinned down by him, but she knew this was one of the ways he tried to protect her. Yasei wasn't looking at Kayou at all; he was only looking forward into the darkness. "Leave!" Yasei all but barked. Yasei then let out a low, deep growl that slightly frightened Kayou. Yasei's body then relaxed, but still he remained tense. Yasei finally looked down at Kayou, who was still pinned under him. Yasei then turned his head slightly up and then at full force he brought his fangs down into Kayou's right shoulder. Kayou yelped in pain and shock at what Yasei had just done. Kayou's shoulder then began to bleed, and saturate her kimono in blood. Kayou held her bleeding, throbbing shoulder as she looked up at Yasei who was now again staring at the darkness. His body was again tense and he was perched on top of Kayou. "She's My Mate!" Yasei then barked into the darkness. Kayou then heard a booming laugh come from the darkness.

The sun's rays came over them both. Yasei had remained right by Kayou's side the whole night. Kayou awoke to his golden eyes still in a dead stare right at her. He had remained awake all night just to watch her. Kayou had never known him to be so protective of her, she had also never known him to bite her either, but such is life. Kayou sat up with the smell of dried blood still radiating off of her, and cleaned the wound. It was a deep wound and would most likely leave a scar, a scar that would forever tie them together. Kayou didn't even ask why he had bitten her, for she already knew that the bite was meant to ward demons away, it displayed that she was his and always would be. Yasei then rose and held out his hand for Kayou to take. Kayou took his hand in hers and used it to pull herself up on. Kayou rose to her feet with a groan, for it hurt to move her right arm at all. "The next human village we come across will be where we part ways, Kayou." Yasei said with little emotion in his voice. Kayou knew this was inevitable, Yasei had done this before when he thought that it would be too dangerous for her to come with him, but no matter what he commanded she always followed him. But she knew this time was different, she then felt the mark Yasei had given to her once again and then she followed behind him.

"Who was that last night?" Kayou asked for lack of conversation. "My brother." Yasei answered coldly. Kayou remembered being told of Yasei's past and his bloodline by an elderly priestess that she was in the care of when Yasei had gone off in search of a demon. The elderly priestess told her of Yasei's father who was a great dog demon who was a most valuable ally of the Lord of the west. His mother was dog demon as well. He had a brother too who went mad with power and killed their father for his sword the Hogosha. Kayou felt the wound again. It was sore and still had a bit of dried blood crusted around it, but it didn't hurt all that much. "Stop! Get behind me!" Yasei yelled, scattering Kayou's thoughts. She instantly stood behind Yasei's tall form. Suddenly Yasei's brother appeared before them. His face bore an ugly grin and his eyes cast an unnerving look at Kayou.

"Ah, brother it seems you have developed a taste for human flesh, I can smell her blood from here. I never thought you, the Lord of the East to harbor a human for you mate. She is rather beautiful though." He said with a tone filled with wickedness. "Leave my presence you incessant fool. I spared your life when I took the hogosha from you; I have no intention of doing it again." Yasei all but growled as he drew the Hogosha from its sheath. "I came here only wishing to restore father's sword to its former glory. Anyone who has a human for a mate does not deserve father's sword." He said while looking with lust at the Hogosha. Yasei's brother then went into a dead run towards Yasei. Yasei with one swing from the Hogosha cut his brother's arm off. "I was hoping that I wasn't going to have to do this, but you have left me with no choice." Yasei's brother said with his wicked voice. He then morphed into his true self. "Kayou run and hide." Yasei growled in his lowest of voices. Kayou then ran faster than she had ever remembered running in her life, her legs burned and her body began to become engulfed in scrapes and cuts from all the briars and branches she ran into. Tears streamed down her face as she ran through the forest without even looking. She then looked back and saw nothing but trees and forest. She then ran right into something harder than she could believe, it was almost a wall. This knocked her down and she looked up to see a horrible red eyed demon that towered over her. The demon swung at her mindlessly, she knew if Yasei were here he would kill the demon and think nothing of it, but she wasn't Yasei, she was only a fragile human. The demon then stomped forward towards her. His claws were razor sharp and he could easily rip her to shreds. He swung at her again and missed. Kayou then tried to get up and onto to her feet when she felt the most horrible pain she had ever felt in her life. The demon had dug his claws into Kayou's left side. Her stomach was covered in blood. She knew she couldn't bring herself to get up, so she just lay there, the demon stepped closer and then a silver blur appeared, Yasei, and cut him down with one swipe. Yasei smelled her blood and saw her stained kimono. He instantly tore the left side of her kimono to shreds exposing her and her horrific wound. Kayou was in so much pain she could barely be embarrassed. Yasei was bleeding too, his kimono was stained with blood as well, but he ignored his pain and scooped Kayou up into his arms and ran in the direction of where the smell of humans was strongest.

Kayou awoke in a small hut to a grinning old priestess. She instantly pulled herself up and let out a great groan of pain which resided on her left side. It took everything Yasei had to not enter the hut and reveal himself to Kayou, He knew she must think him to be dead, it was the only way to really protect her. He could smell the blood from her now reopened wounds, and he could also smell tears. He knew the sobs coming from the hut were from Kayou, and he also knew that that was her response to the news of his death. The priestess had done what she was told, Yasei gave one more longing look towards the hut and was off.


	12. Meeting Yasei, and Sesshomaru's Decision

Kayou awoke in a pool of sweat, was she really dreaming about him again. She hadn't seen him for so many years and yet she still thought of him so often. She felt her scar once again, and tried to get her breathing back under control. She remembered him so vividly, why was this happening? Tears began streaming down her face as she thought about Yasei. Why did she feel as though he was near, why did she feel as though he was right there near her. He was dead so why did she feel his presence? "Lady Kayou, are you alright?" Rin asked as she watched Kayou lose control of herself. "Yes, I am fine, I just had a dream." Kayou answered.

He heard her every movement, he had heard her wake up in a fright and he smelled her fresh scent which once again intoxicated him. He knew what he was doing was incredibly stupid, and he knew that he should just stay away from her, but he had already given her up, didn't he at least deserve to be in her presence, just to smell her scent once more. Yasei then did as he always did and made the promise to himself that this would be last time, but he knew it wouldn't be. He then began to walk away from her hut and back towards the forest, like he always did.

Rin gripped the bow firmly and held the bow string firmly as well. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then aimed at the target, and fired. Rin felt quite good and well when she realized that she once again struck the bull's eye. Her target was marked spot on a cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom and beautiful. As she walked towards the cherry blossom tree to retrieve her arrow she suddenly sensed a demonic aura from behind her. Since she has been training with Kagome and Lady Kayou she has learned how to sense demonic auras. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she thought about the possibility of the demon behind her being Lord Sesshomaru. She then in a flash turned around t face the demon who was watching her.

Yasei knew that the girl was not Kayou by her scent, yet from behind she looked almost exactly like Kayou. Her hair was jet black and braided with flowers holding the braid. Her scent was of lavender and lilac. Yasei knew by the way the girl was dressed she was a priestess, and by the way she shot she was an excellent marksman. Yasei just stood there watching the girl.

"Who are you, and what is your business here demon?"Rin asked while she looked at Yasei. He looked back at her with a little shock that she could sense him that quickly. She must be a well trained priestess; she was probably trained by Kayou, Yasei thought to himself. Rin saw his markings which were in likeness to Sesshomaru's, so he must be a dog demon. His hair was silver and he wore armor that was quite intimidating, but Rin wasn't frightened at all. "What is your business here demon?" Rin asked once again, her voice much more demanding than before. As Rin said this she drew her bow and arrow. Yasei only looked down at the ground and chuckled to himself a bit. This girl reminded him so much of Kayou. She demanded answers when she asked questions and had no fear at all of him. "I said…" Rin tried to yell again but she was cut off by Yasei who said "Yes I know what you said, and I will answer your questions as soon as you answer mine." His amusement was slightly showing. "Well what is your question demon?" Rin asked with bow still in hand. "Were you trained by Kayou, priestess?" Yasei asked, still amused by the fearlessness of this young priestess. "Yes, now tell me you business here demon." Rin once again demanded. Yasei only smiled. And then he was gone in a flash.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded as he walked into the small hut, surprising everyone. Kagome looked up at him; his face displayed both rage and worry. "She is not here; she is training to become a priestess." Kayou answered calmly, not even looking in Sesshomaru's direction. "Why are you even looking for her anyways, you know she needs to live with humans, right?" Inuyasha said obnoxiously, still sitting with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. "This does not concern you; now tell me where Rin is." Sesshomaru said with the slightest bit of anger in his voice. "I have already answered you demon, she is training; now I shall not repeat myself." Kayou then said as she got up and exited the hut, motioning them all to come along.

"If you leave her here with me, Rin will become one of the most powerful priestess I have ever known. Her power to heal and purify is great. She has the raw talent, but she still needs to be trained. I will not object to you taking her, but let me warn you, if you take her with you she will die." Kayou said as Sesshomaru, and Kagome walked behind her. "Rin is only a fragile girl who if not protected will certainly die. That means if you take her with you and you do not protect her then she be slaughtered. So if you have any feelings of love towards this girl then you best leave her here." Sesshomaru knew this already. He already knew that if Rin had stayed with him someday, somehow she would die; she was weak and could become hurt easily. He knew all of this already, but before this moment he had always been to selfish to acknowledge it. He always knew that Rin would be killed if she were to stay with him. He could no longer be selfish with her. "She shall stay." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.


	13. Bye For Now! It's Christmas

Hey you people who are reading this. Well you know it's around Christmas and I am leaving to go to the mountains. And we all know that up in the mountains there is absolutely no internet connection. So I won't be publishing anymore stories till I get back. Again sorry for not being able to update for a while hope you like my stories and stuff. Well please comment or Rate or do something. Bye Hope your Christmas break will be as fun as mine! ;) :D


	14. 2 Years, Gone

Sesshomaru stood on the small mountain overlooking the village as he always did on the night of the new moon. Ho just stood there all night, making sure Rin was safe. He knew that on the night of the new moon Inuyasha lost his demonic powers, so in turn he could protect Rin if anything happened during the night. Sesshomaru then smelled a familiar scent behind him, but he did not turn around to greet her. He only asked coldly "What are you doing here?" His mother then says in return "Is that anyway to greet your mother when she comes bearing important news such as this." Sesshomaru still facing the village responds in a despondent tone "You bear nothing but lies. Why should I listen to you?" Sesshomaru's mother then looks down at the ground and her face gives way to a grin, as she says "Sesshomaru, believe me or not, do as you wish, but as a mother it is my duty to warn you of the impending danger you may face. Recently all of the decedents of the great dog demon Mamoru, your grandfather, are becoming mindless demons that slaughter senselessly and are under the control of the half demon witch, Hotaru. As the great dog demon of the west, you must put a stop to this." Sesshomaru then answered, "Do not ask me to partake in such a foolish thing as this, surely if you wished to you can slay this, Hotaru, yourself." Sesshomaru's mother then said, "For it is not my place to attend to such business, for she is a most powerful half breed and only the sons and grandsons of the great Mamoru are being attacked and entranced by this, Hotaru I speak of. For it is your place my son to kill her, and to avenge your fellow dog demon lords of the south and north." And then she was gone, and Sesshomaru was left with only his thoughts.

"Lady Rin, if you were to have a pup, what would you name it?" InuHime asked, extremely surprising Rin, for she was thinking of Sesshomaru when InuHime asked the strange question, which caught Rin off guard. "Well, if I had a child, I suppose I would maybe name it Sesshomaru after my Lord, but any human does not deserve such a great name as his." Rin answered with her cheeks crimson from the question itself. "Lady Rin, are going to marry. Because if you do, I think you should marry Sesshomaru." InuHime said while smiling. Rin's face then became flushed and was burning from embarrassment from InuHime's comment. Many afternoons had been spent like this in the meadow. Many questions asked by InuHime and many answered by Rin, who was now a priestess and a trained healer. It had been around 2 years or less since Sesshomaru had left Rin in the care of Kagome and Kayou. 2 years filled with InuHime's grins, Kayou's guidance, and Kagome & Sango's children's intruding questions. Rin was now 17 or so years old. Her beauty and kindness was immense. She was as well trained in the art of demon slaying. Rin was in all a wonderful women who could do or be anything she wished. But still her dreams and thoughts were peppered with Sesshomaru; there wasn't a day or night that would go by that she wouldn't think about him. Still she wished secretly for him to come back and take her away with him. At any mention of his name her cheeks would turn red and she could barely speak. "Oh, InuHime, now we both know that Lord Sesshomaru would never possess any such feelings that would compel him to marry a mortal such as myself." Rin answered with a bit of a chuckle as they both looked at the pond. InuHime's ears then became perked and she stood up so suddenly that it startled Rin slightly. InuHime then sniffed the air which was perforated with the scent of Hanyou, but InuHime did not recognize it as her father's scent. "Lady Rin we must go, now! Let us hurry to the village!" InuHime nearly exclaimed. Her voice seemed to quake with fear.

"That child, though only ¼ dog demon, could smell my scent. This slightly surprises me, but no matter, if she becomes a threat I will simply kill her. Now where did that Yasei go, his scent covers this land." Hotaru said to herself while she sniffed the air for Yasei's scent. He was the Dog demon Lord of the east, the second to last of the dog demon lords she must entrance and extract their bone dust to become a full fledged demon. How she despised her half demon form. For when Myou, an evil priestess, entered Akira, a pure priestess, and called on demons to feed on their souls she became Hotaru, a half demon witch. But still Hotaru wanted more, she wanted to become a full fledged demon, then can she finally rid herself of this pure and holy Akira who at times controls Hotaru's actions. So Hotaru discovered a way to become a full fledged demon by harvesting all 4 of the dog demon lord's blood and bone dust and then consuming it. Hotaru knew this would not be an easy task, but she must perform it to become the full fledged demon she wishes to become, but first to become powerful enough to overcome the entire dog demon lords she must take in many human souls filled with sorrow as possible, for misery in the human soul is what she preys on. So in turn she senselessly killed until her power was immense enough to overcome the demon lords of the south and north, and now it was time for Yasei, the demon lord of the east. Because the only good thing about having Akira's heart still inside her was that she could use Akira's pureness to hide her demonic aura.

"Now InuHime, what sort of scent was it?"Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Well it was Hanyou; I know that, but nothing else." InuHime answered indecisively, as she looked down at the ground. "Well Inuyasha, I could not sense a demonic aura anywhere." Rin then intersected, trying to draw Inuyasha's anger away from InuHime. "Well we need to find out who or what it is, and soon. They could be a real threat to us. Rin, stay in the village and don't go into the woods alone. Everyone make sure to stay put for now." Inuyasha said while trying to make himself seem stern.


	15. Hotaru, the horrible

The night had fallen over them and they all slept soundly in Kayou's hut. Inuyasha slept with his toddler, Aikoi, on top of his head, drooling heavily, while Rin slept with all the pups huddled around her. The moon was only a slim crescent in the night sky, but still it covered Kayou's shoulders in ivory light. She stood outside the hut, and looked longingly into the distance. Her memories of Yasei had since faded, but the pain of him being gone was still fresh. Kayou just looked towards, no where really. Her eyes were looking at something that only she could see. Tears began to stream down her face as she whispered, "Yasei…" to herself. Ever since she had been told that Yasei was gone, no matter how happy she thought she was, sorrow always resided in her heart. But at this moment the sorrow she had felt for so long was overwhelming, and she could no longer keep the sorrow inside any longer. Kayou then dropped to her knees and sobbed quietly, while whispering his name to herself.

He needed to go to her, he needed to comfort her. All he wanted to do was rush down there and embrace Kayou in his arms. He knew that Kayou was crying for him, longing for him, but he also knew that if he went down there and into the village, comforted her, and then left he would only cause her more pain. All he could think as Kayou sobbed was that she needed him, and that he needed her. They needed one another to truly be happy. But as his mind screamed for him to go and comfort her, all his body would allow him to do was too looked down at the ground and growl in frustration, then to turn around and walk away.

"Ah, so the girl is his weakness. Well then, I know just what to do." Hotaru said to herself as a devilish smirk crept across her face. Hotaru had been perched atop the mountain overlooking the village so she could study her prey. Throughout this village Yasei's scent was littered. Of course, the priestess was what he was after. For that was Hotaru's conclusion to what she just witnessed. "That human girl will be Yasei's downfall, such a foolish thing for the great dog demon lord to do. The love he possessed for that human will turn to great sorrow when she meets her demise, his sorrow in turn will become my power, and finally I shall possess the power I need to become a full fledged demon." Hotaru said under her breath as she walked away from the mountain ledge.

"Miroku come with me, we'll go try and track down that hanyou InuHime smelled yesterday. The rest of you stay put!" Inuyasha said fiercely as he and Miroku jumped onto Kirara. They all then waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Miroku. The day from then on passed alike to any other. Kagome, Sango, and Kayou worked on washing clothes while the pups played in the hot springs nearby. Rin and InuHime did as they always did and wandered the village aimlessly looking for herbs and talking about trivial things. The day went on as usual for the ladies and nothing memorable happened, really. So the uneventful day gave way to chatter of the idle handed. "At times when I look at my children's ruined kimonos; I wonder how the hell some of these stains got there." Sango said while trying to wash a stain of unknown origin from one of her children's kimonos. "Yes, yes. At times I wonder the same exact thing when I look at Aikoi's blanket." Kagome said in response. Kayou only smiled in amusement at the conversation being held by Sango and Kagome. The day went by in this subtle manner, until Rin and InuHime were approached by a village woman.

"Help, my son! He's hurt badly!" exclaimed a woman who was sprinting out of the forest. InuHime and Rin instantly asked the woman if they could help and where the boy was. The woman's face was distraught in a way that any mother who thought their child's life was in danger was. Yet Rin sensed that there was something off about the woman. But nonetheless Rin and InuHime followed the woman into the foreboding forest to look for the hurt boy. They walked for what seemed like hours, and then the woman's whole demeanor changed drastically. And then InuHime smelled it, the woman reeked of hanyou. InuHime then gripped Rin's hand tightly and stopped dead in her tracks. InuHime held fast to Rin, making sure both of them didn't take another step. "Lady Rin, we must leave." InuHime said through gritted teeth so that it not be heard by the suspicious woman. "But why…" Rin asked quizzically. "Ah, I see now that you, child, have figured me out." Hotaru said as she turned to face Rin and InuHime. Her features twisted in an evil grin and her red eyes gleamed with hatred. "InuHime, run, now!" Rin said in a barely audible whisper while trying to move as little as possible. "Running now will do you little good now." Hotaru said with her wicked voice. InuHime then ran, but whip caught her ankle, and she fell to the ground. Rin then instinctively shot the whip with her arrow, instantly purifying it. Then a silver haired dog demon appeared before them, his eyes completely crimson, and his markings on his face were jagged. He was under Hotaru's control, and she could make him do anything she wanted. He looked powerful and he could easily tear them all to shreds, but still Rin would fight. Hotaru then demanded, "Zenshiro, attack!" Instantly the dog demon's whip took hold of Rin's ankle, but she stood her ground, though the whip was cutting deep into her skin. Rin gripped her bow firmly and aimed. "Lady Rin!" InuHime exclaimed as she watched Rin's ankle become stained with her own blood. "InuHime, Leave Now. I will be fine!" Rin exclaimed as a way of tricking InuHime in leaving her behind. Hotaru only grinned a disgusting grin, for she was amused by the sorrow and anxiety that filled them both. Tears streamed down InuHime's face as she obediently ran as fast as she could. "Now let's get down to business." Hotaru said coldly as she watched Zenshiro make his way to Rin. He then stabs his poison claws into Rin's flesh. Rin instantly felt as though her stomach was on fire and melting from the inside out. She screamed in pain as Zenshiro pulled his poison claws from her. Rin fell to her knees, for she was in too much pain to stand. Rin gripped her stomach tightly as Hotaru and Zenshiro walked away, Hotaru smiling. Rin then collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru was still in the area when he heard her earth shattering shriek. He was contemplating what his mother had said about Hotaru when he heard Rin. Instinctively he ran towards the scream, shrubbery and limbs stood no chance if they were in between him and his Rin. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, for with each second that went by was motivation for him to run faster and be with her. He felt the branches scrape against his face and he felt the blood trickle down his cheeks, but he didn't feel the pain. He began to hear her groans of pain which told him that he was close. Finally, he saw Rin lying there; she was scrunched up in a littler ball, holding her stomach. She was pale and seemed lifeless, but still she was breathing. Sesshomaru in a matter of seconds had Rin in his arms and was running back towards the village. He was angry, he was enraged, and he didn't even know who to hate. He hated Inuyasha for letting this happening; he hated who did this to Rin, but most of all he hated himself for not being there to protect her. He clenched his teeth and his eyes went blood red, his anger fueled him and the more he thought about Rin dying he only ran faster and harder.

When Sesshomaru got to the village and saw Inuyasha and his pack surrounding a hut his eyes turned blood red all over again. He was in an instant standing right there beside the hut with them. Sesshomaru in one, quick, motion laid Rin gently on the ground and then proceeded to punch and kick Inuyasha. With one powerful punch he sent Inuyasha onto the ground. Sesshomaru then began to say, "You, good for nothing bastard, how dare you let this happen to Rin!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he kicked Inuyasha in the gut. "I entrusted you with her, and this is how you repay me. Now if Rin dies you better expect to die with her." Sesshomaru exclaimed as he put his hand around Inuyasha's throat and raised him into the air as if he were nothing. Sesshomaru then dropped Inuyasha, and turned his back on him without saying a word and entered the hut in which Sango, Kagome, and Kayou had brought Rin into.

"Rin's condition is deteriorating rapidly. It seems as though she has been poisoned with claws of an Inu Youkai. The only way to treat such a powerful poison I know of is transfer." Kayou said as her assessment of Rin's condition. Kagome then intersected, "What do you mean by transfer?" Kayou didn't really want to answer, for the answer was a depressing one and she knew that it was the only way to save Rin. "The technique of 'transferring' is a rare technique known by few, transferring is when a priestess purifies or heals another by transferring the ailment from one to the other. The priestess will have the ailment and the man or woman will be fine." Kayou said with her head hung low. "So you mean if you use the transfer technique on Rin she will be fine, but you'll… die?" Kagome asked. Kayou then nodded and said, "Yes, I will die and Rin will live, and I am fully prepared to perform the technique." Sango then intersected, "No, Kayou there must be another way." "I assure you, there is no other way to save Rin. I am nothing but a healer, and it is my duty to save everyone I am able to. I have nothing but sorrow in my heart and slowly I am being consumed by it, but Rin has brightness to her that I have never seen before. She can give more in life than I ever could." Everyone just hung their heads low, for there was nothing to say. "Kayou, please don't make us choose between keeping you alive or Rin. It's an impossible choice." Kagome said in a pleading tone. "I have already decided to save Rin, I no longer have anything to offer, sorrow has consumed me and I cannot achieve happiness any longer, it's my duty to do this.

When morning came the ritual was finally over. Kayou had taken all the poison from Rin, but in turn Kayou was deteriorating and didn't have long to live. All of them, except Sesshomaru, were in a state of utter confusion at how to feel. Rin was going to live, but Kayou was going to die. They all knew that in a matter of only days Kayou's body would be completely consumed by the poison, yet she put on a happy face and bore no resemblance to how she should have acted. Sesshomaru had sat outside the hut all night, his presence never wavering. And when dawn came and the ritual was over he came into the hut and held Rin in his embrace until she awoke. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes when she saw Sesshomaru's face, but when she was told that Kayou had sacrificed herself for her tears of sorrow streamed down her face. Rin was at loss with how to feel. One of the people who had guided and cared for her had just sacrificed themselves to save her, how was she supposed to react.

Yasei smelled Kayou's blood and it smelled of poison. He knew she had somehow gotten poisoned with Inu Youkai poison from the smell of it. He knew this was serious and he couldn't ignore her hurting any longer. He lost control of himself and he began to run blindly in the direction of her scent. He couldn't make himself stop and let her go, he just couldn't control himself and he didn't even know why. He ran fast and hard, his eyes turning redder with every step in her direction. His markings became jagged and his teeth were gritted. The closer he got the more defined it became to him that Kayou was dying. His head ached immensely and he just couldn't think of anything else to do than run to her. To him that was the only thing to do, to run to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Kayou faltered as she walked with Rin to the meadow which was in full bloom. Kayou was pale and her breath was labored. Rin knew Kayou was in great pain, but still Kayou resisted all the help Rin offered. By the time they both made it to the meadow Kayou was exhausted, her breath was extremely labored and when they found a spot to sit down on, Kayou immediately sat down. At the sight of Kayou being so weak and in so much pain Rin's eyes filled with tears. Kayou sat down and then looked up at the silent Rin, who had tear stained cheeks and patted her lap and said, "Do not cry my child, now rest your weary head on my lap.", Kayou then gave a weak smile. Rin then immediately dropped to her knees and rested her head on Kayou, who then gently stroked her head gently, almost as if she were Rin's mother. "Rin you are stronger than anyone I have seen, you have the ability to withstand extreme pain and sadness, and yet you do not harbor bitterness in your heart. You seem impossibly pure. The minute I knew I could save you, I wanted to. Rin, if you feel as if you are in my debt for saving your life, please repay me by feeling no guilt for living and me dying." Kayou said softly as uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. Kayou then stroked Rin's head and tried to calm her. Kayou then stood Rin up, as if to face her. Kayou held Rin by her shoulders and said, "Now child, the only reason you should be saddened by my departure is that once I am gone no will be here to tame your wild hair." Rin then wiped a tear away with a slight smile on her face that Kayou shared. Kayou then tightly embraced Rin in her arms. "Now turn yourself around child, and let me braid your beautiful hair.

Yasei looked down at the ground and smiled to himself. He then let out a small laugh and mumbled to himself, "Ah Kayou, even in death you try to make light of things." It was hard for Yasei, for all he wished to do was go down into the meadow and sweep Kayou into his arms and carry her off. "Yes, what a tragedy that the girl had to die." came a voice from behind him. Yasei turned to face who it was and instantly recognized the demon as Hotaru. He instantly wrapped his hand around her neck and held her in the air. Yasei's eyes were now blood red with anger and his markings jagged, displaying his rage. "I know what you are doing, Hotaru. You tried many years ago to take me on but you were too weak, what makes you think you are strong enough now to take me on." Yasei said through gritted, snarling teeth. Hotaru then wrapped her hand around Yasei's, while displaying no emotion at all, while her poison tipped claws dug into Yasei's skin. Hotaru then answered, "Then, then I was weak I admit, but now I have digested two great dog demon lord's bones and blood, I have all of their power and I am now ready to take your demonic power." Hotaru's face then twisted into a grin as Yasei exclaimed with rage engulfing his voice, "So you were the one who did this to her. For that you shall pay!" Yasei then plunged his poison claws into Hotaru's neck, while he completely ignored the pain in his arm. "Oh, I did not do this your lover. I mistook the girl yonder for your lover, and she in turn was on the verge of death, so your mate absorbed the poison and that is why she is dying. It was your lover's own doing. But do not worry dog, I can cure her of her ailment, but you must give your soul to me." Hotaru said with a devilish smirk on her face. Yasei wasn't even thinking when he answered. His mind could comprehend nothing other than the fact that he could save her.

That night was one of the quietest they had had for a long while. Inuyasha and his pack slept outside the hut while Sesshomaru sat by the hut awake the whole night. Rin tended and talked to Kayou inside the hut. Kayou lay under the covers and couldn't go to sleep, for the pain in her stomach had increased immensely. So they whole night spent between Rin and Kayou involved no sleep due to Rin's guilt for putting Kayou in such a state and Kayou not being able sleep due to the pain.

"So demon, you have come." Hotaru said without even turning her head to face Yasei. "You said if I gave myself to you, you would save Kayou. Is that true?" Yasei asked while trying to resist the urge to rip Hotaru's head from her neck. "Yes, I did agree to that. With your demonic power, I will be powerful enough to defeat the lord of the west and finally become the most powerful Inu Youkai their ever was and will be. Now are you ready for your power to be absorbed by me?" Hotaru said with a demonic grin plastered over her face. "Yes, but you must promise that Kayou's life will be spared." Yasei said with absolutely no emotion in his voice as Hotaru turned around and grinned the most demonic smile she had ever grinned.

The moon was only slightly more than a slit in the sky, but still its ivory light shone down through the window and onto Kayou who twisted and turned in pain as all the poison was released from her body. Rin only watched in horror as Kayou screamed in pain and clutched her stomach. Kayou's eyes seemed to roll back into her head as her hands clutched the blanket that lay over her. Kayou felt as though she was on fire, and that boiling water flowed through her veins. Her stomach was hot to the touch and it felt like hot wax had just been poured on her stomach. Kayou was in indescribable pain as Hotaru cast the spell on her to make her body absorb the poison and then diffuse it out of her system. Although this would save Kayou's life, it would cause her to feel so much pain that that itself could kill her if she was a weak woman, but that was no matter to Hotaru who would nonetheless be fulfilling her promise of trying to save Kayou.


	18. Chapter 18

When dawn came, Kayou was exhausted, but the poison had been fully expelled from her body and Yasei's mind was gone and he was a slave to Hotaru's every whim. Yasei's eyes were blood red and his markings jagged, while his teeth were fully displayed in a menacing manner as he was being controlled by Hotaru. Everything she said Yasei did, he was truly her slave, and Hotaru had fully absorbed his powers. Hotaru now had enough power to defeat Sesshomaru and take his demonic powers. Soon, she would have full control and power of all the dog demon lords. Hotaru was now satisfied with her power enough to be confident in herself that she would be able to defeat Sesshomaru. Hotaru will finally be rid of Akira's heart and soul.

Kayou could stand, but it was an exhausting task for her. Inuyasha no longer smelled poison within her, and couldn't comprehend why. Kayou's body was weak, but she would surely live. While everyone seemed quite happy with Kayou's condition, Kayou knew something was wrong, she knew someone had cast a spell and saved her life, but who? Not knowing who had saved her and why, disturbed Kayou immensely. She felt a strong feeling of uneasiness come over her, something bad was in the process of happening. Kayou then felt the strongest demonic aura she had ever felt in her life wash over her.

Today was the day Hotaru would reap the reward she had long been striving for, the power she had lust after for so many years was finally in her grasp. She could feel his powerful demonic aura near. She knew he would be her worthiest opponent yet, but she had confidence that she could beat him. She the wind lash against her legs as she flew through the air, breathing in his scent. Hotaru's long silver hair whipped at her back, while she felt her newly achieved power rush through her veins. Hotaru felt as though she was bursting out of her old self and into the much more powerful new self. Her eyes turned red and her teeth grew into long fangs that lust after blood. Her lust grew into hatred towards Sesshomaru and her inner demon took hold of her, over powering her true self which enriched her with her own power. With one swipe a giant oak came crashing down beside her. Her demonic blood fully engulfed her and her being, making her 10x as strong as she used to be, and was more powerful than she could of imagined.

Sesshomaru suddenly became aware that Hotaru was nearing. His mother's words were true, Hotaru was stealing power from all the dog demon lords, and now she was coming after him. She honestly thought she could take him, how could she possibly think that. But she could kill Rin and the others and he couldn't fight her, and protect Rin. They had to leave for their own safety, but it was too late, she was already there.

"So the almighty dog demon Sesshomaru, we finally meet. I see you are just alike to your father; you both have feelings for humans. Such a weakness to have, a weakness which will surely cause you demise." Hotaru said with her wicked voice and a demonic grin on her face which was covered with her silver hair. Sesshomaru then said with a grin on his face, as he walked towards Hotaru, "Weaknesses, you honestly believe I harbor them." Sesshomaru then drew the baksaigia from its sheath. Hotaru only smirked as she called out, "Zenshiro, Atsushi, and Yasei, Attack!" suddenly Sesshomaru was surrounded by his red eyed, snarling comrades. "I will warn you all to get out of my way due only to the fact that you all served under my father and I loyally. I will not hesitate to kill you all." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. Rin and the others then came out to see what was happening. Rin then instantly recognized Hotaru and Zenshiro, and she was immediately flooded with anger. Rin drew her bow and gripped it firmly as she took aim. Kayou, though weak, got up and went outside to see what was going on as well. "Ah, I see both survived, I thought surely the young priestess would die and all my work would be wasted." Hotaru said as Sesshomaru slaughtered the demons. Sesshomaru then instantly knew that Hotaru had poisoned Rin. His eyes turned blood red and his markings grew jagged with rage. His rage fueled his strength and he was an even worthier opponent now. Hotaru only snickered at the strong feelings this demon lord possessed for this human. "Your weakness is now truly apparent, Sesshomaru. That girl will be the end of you, I swear." Hotaru then said, as Sesshomaru began to fight with Yasei. Yasei was the only one of the demon lords Sesshomaru felt remorse for having to kill, for Yasei had served loyally under Inu no Taisho and him. Yasei was the only other dog demon lord he actually had respect for. Kayou then saw Yasei, his fangs showing and his eyes blood red. Kayou then yelled his name at the top of her lungs when she saw Sesshomaru raising his sword to slay Yasei. Yasei raised his head and strangely even when under Hotaru's control acknowledged Kayou's voice. He raised his head and in an instant was standing next to Kayou. Hotaru, realizing that Yasei had somehow nearly escaped her grasp, yelled "Kill her!" Kayou didn't move an inch as Yasei struggled against his master's order. As he looked at Kayou, all he wanted to do was kill her and have her blood stain his claws, yet all he could do was grasp her. His eyes seemed to roll into his head as he moved erratically trying to rid himself of Hotaru's control. Something in Hotaru then snapped, and she dropped to her knees. She seemed as though she was there but wasn't, and then suddenly she was a priestess, she was Akira.


	19. Chapter 19

Hotaru had been overtaken by her inner soul, Akira. Akira was a priestess whose soul was overtaken by an evil priestess, Myou. Myou then called upon many demons to feast on her soul and give her their power. After this, Myou and Akira became one in the half demon Hotaru. Though Hotaru was a combination of many demons and had an evil soul, she still contained Akira's pure soul who at times showed herself and overtook Hotaru; this was one of those times.

"I am the priestess Akira; I have used the last of my energy to tell you that you mustn't let Hotaru ingest anymore demon blood or she shall become a full demon, you must slay her." Akira exclaimed while she looked straight at Rin. For Akira was using telepathy to talk to Rin. Rin then heard Akira's voice in her head, Akira was telling Rin how to slay Hotaru, for even if you slay her, the demons inside her will only find a new body and soul to control. The only way to truly rid her from the earth was to purify all the demons inside her, but that would mean taking all of Rin's spiritual power and focusing it onto the arrow, but this would ultimately kill Rin. Rin knew that the only way to protect everyone and to make sure Hotaru never rose again would cause her death, and she didn't even care.

Yasei was under her control no matter what and he would always be under Hotaru's control, even in her death she would still control him. The only way to free him from her grasp was to purify his soul, which would mean sending him to the nether world. Kayou now realized this, as she looked into his wild and worn eyes. Kayou knew she had to kill him and so she grasped her arrow and put all of her spiritual energy into the arrow so it would surely purify him, and kill her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she raised her arrow to plunge it into his chest. Kayou and Yasei then fell to the ground, lifeless. Both were dead and freed from their sorrow.

Hotaru was then back to her old self, and wore a wicked smile on her face. Evilness radiated off of her. Sesshomaru then put the baksaigia back into its sheath; he thought her blood was not even worthy enough to be spilled onto the great baksaigia. He stood in front of her with a grin on his face, for he was thinking of how good it would feel when he dug his poison tipped claws into her skin. Hotaru's eyes were now red and her fangs fully displayed, for she was trying to make herself look as menacing as possible, but Sesshomaru was not impressed at all by her display. Hotaru then took a multitude of swings with her claws at Sesshomaru, who with amazing speed avoided them all. Sesshomaru knew she was now just a mindless demon who wished only to kill and maim. Her strength and cunning was wasted on her in this form. Hotaru could no longer think of anything but killing senselessly. Hotaru then saw, somehow, that it was useless to go after Sesshomaru when he had no distractions what so ever. Hotaru then made a quick jump and began to go full speed towards Rin and the others. Her intentions were very apparent.

Rin saw what was going to happen to them all if she did not take aim. All of them would be slaughtered if she did not take action. Rin then gripped her bow and took aim at Hotaru, who was sprinting towards them. Hotaru then saw this and exclaimed, "Stupid girl, if you kill me you'll kill yourself as well. Don't be so foolish, Sesshomaru will at least save you." Rin knew this, but she also knew that the others would be killed, and they had protected her and made sure she was alright and cared for her. To Rin this was her chance to repay them all for that; Kayou's death would not be in vain. Rin then raised her bow and was ready to release the arrow from her hand as she yelled, "That may be so, but I do not intend to let my friends be slaughtered by one as lowly as you, Demon!" Rin then released the arrow from her grip and as the arrow left her grasp, so did her life. Rin then fell to the ground, her life gone from her body. Then, suddenly an orb arose from Hotaru's body and then manifested itself. It was Akira, and she spoke and said, "As a reward for setting my spirit free, I shall tell how to save the girl. She must drink a concoction of the dog demon lord's blood and Hotaru's. After this, she will be a demon." And then she was gone. Sesshomaru was still holding Rin, for when she fell back lifeless he had caught her. Sesshomaru then without even thinking, bit into Hotaru and let her blood fill his cupped hand, and then he bit himself and let the wound bleed out. In a matter of an instant Sesshomaru fed Rin the demon blood. Rin didn't respond at all for a long while, and so Sesshomaru held her small figure tight against his chest as he clenched his teeth in frustration. Rin then began to cough, and she coughed up some of the blood onto Sesshomaru's kimono, but Sesshomaru was too surprised to realize it. His eyes had gone wide open when he heard her cough up the demon blood. Sesshomaru then looked down and brought Rin away from his chest only to see a silver haired, golden eyed, weak Rin. She was in fact a demon. Her beauty seemed to have been magnified 10 fold and her scent was of nothing but pure Inu Youkai. Rin bore the markings of an Inu Youkai as well. She had a violet crescent moon on her forehead, just alike to Sesshomaru's, and she as well had lilac colored markings on her cheeks, but they were curved like Sesshomaru's mother. Rin's eyes were as well wide open and looking up at Sesshomaru, She was now a full blooded demon, and one of the most beautiful Inu Youkais Sesshomaru had ever seen, and all Sesshomaru wanted to do was to make her his mate. "Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin then said as she put her warm hand on his cheek; her finger nails long and glass like.

{There is a sequel, just check my page.}


End file.
